Leaving and Returning How could you?
by heartstopper12345
Summary: Pirate AU! Rated M just in case! Antonio left little Lovino for the sea. 10 years go by now Lovino helps run a pasta shop with his brother and grandpa. What will happen when Antonio suddenly pops up?


**Hey guys! So i tried writing this story once a long time ago and posted it but after reading it I didn't like how it was written so i deleted it and this is the rewritten and reposted. I hope you guys enjoy it so please review, tell me what you think and check out my other stories. :)**

Antonio heard little patting of feet on the dock and put the sack he was caring down, he smiled turning around to see a little six year old Lovino running down the dock towards him in a huff. Antonio was the cabin boy and the twelve year old grandson of a feared pirate from Spain who always docked in Italy for a few days to restock.

"Antonio! Antonio are you leaving again? But you didn't even come and tell me goodbye?" Lovino said looking at Antonio panting heavily because he just ran from home all the was to the docks. "Well my little friend I am leaving but I don't know when or even if I will be back. Plus this isn't a goodbye my little friend." Antonio said kneeling down to Lovinos eye level. Over the past year and a half Lovino and Antonio grew very fond of each other. Antonio help Lovi and his little brother when they were getting bullied and since then whenever Antonio docked Lovino would be the first to greet him.

Lovino could feel the tears threatening to spill over so he turned around and tightly closed his eyes and balled his little fist slightly shaking "Fine then leave see if I care! Leave and never come back you tomatoe bastard!" He yelled but on the inside Lovino didn't want Antonio to leave he was the only other one besides his brother to care about him. Slowly the tears started to spill down Lovinos cheeks. "Aw Lovi please don't be like that and please stop crying it's going to be ok." Antonio said picking Lovino up. "Why can't you just take me with you?" Lovino asked in a shaky voice. "Now Lovi you know I can not take you with me the sea is to dangerous for you plus you must stay to look after Feliciano and your grandpa. He's going to need help when he gets his little pasta place open." Antonio said softly. "But I don't want you to leave me ...please Antonio don't go." Lovino said his face turning bright red. Antonio smiled softly and put his forehead against Lovinos. "Lovino I promise you no matter where the sea takes me I will come back for you. Trust me on that." Antonio said smiling a little brighter and kissed Lovinos forehead. "Come on Antonio we're shipping off!" Antonio's grandfather yelled. Antonio looked at Lovino and hugged him then put Lovino down. "Now no tears lovi this isn't goodbye forever." He said and bordered the ship. Lovino watched as the ship left "Antonio...ANTONIO DONT FORGET ME STUPID!" he yelled. Antonio smiled from the ship "I WON'T LOVI!" he yelled back. Lovinos tears did not fall until the ship was out of sight.

Lovino cried and stayed on the docks until it was dark and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his twin brother Feliciano. "Come on Lovino let's go home. You are freezing and grandpa made pasta." he said. Nodding Lovino stood up and held Feliciano's hand as they walked home.

Everyday after that Lovino would always go and sit on the docks staring out into the water hoping to one day just see Antonio's ship again. But soon days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and finally months to years. Soon enough ten years had gone by and Lovino was sixteen now which made Antonio twenty-two. Lovi had stopped going to the docks and tried to move on with his life. He worked through the pain of the thought of never seeing his tomato bastard again. Feliciano and himself worked at a pasta shop that their grandfather owned. They had made the little shop into the best pasta place in Venice, Italy. Lovino had almost completely stopped thinking about Antonio...almost.

One night after a long day at the shop Lovino and Feliciano decided to take a walk on the docks. "The wind feels amazing doesn't it frotello?" Feliciano asked smiling and stretching. Lovino only nodded and huffed staring out into the ocean. Feli knew there was something wrong with his brother and sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is it still hard Lovi?" He asked gently. Lovino gave a sad smiled "Only sometimes Feli, like tonight...i think he really did forget me." Lovino said looking off again. It was especially hard since this was the day Antonio left him. "You never know what could happen." Feliciano said and smiled.

They were about to turn to leave and head home when the city bell started ringing. "PIRATES!" The man yelled and people started running away. "There's no way..." Lovino said seeing a small frame of a ship headed their way. "It's still too far to see but lets get home just incase Feli." He said and the twin Italian boys left the dock. Lovino had this weird feeling in his chest on the was home. 'No don't get your hopes to high' he thought to himself as they went inside closing the door locking it. "Don't lock it Feli start cooking, if they come here we don't want to fight just feed them so they will leave." their grandpa said. "Lovio set the tables hurry up." he said and the twins jumped into action going to their places.

Back at the docks a ship docked and the first one to step off was the captain. Wearing brown pants tucked into his boots and a loose white shirt on. A sword and a couple of guns and a pouch strapped to his hip. Lastly a long red coat covered him and the traditional black pirates hat rested on his head. "Wow now after 10 years he doesn't wait for me. Well i guess he couldn't wait forever it did take me 10 years to come back to my little tomato." Antonio said and sighed missing the hugs from Lovino he would first get arriving.

"Alright men unload and make yourselves at home! We will be here for awhile since we are the first ones here!" He yelled and smiled, his crew yelled and started their task. There was going to be a gathering of all the feared pirates that roam the seas. Himself Antonio Fernández Carriedo from Spain, Aurthur Kirkland from England, Francis Bonnefoy from France and lastly Gilbert Beilschmidt from Prussia. They were coming to discuss about the new territories found and rework their boundary line. Normally it isn't a to bad of meeting and its kinda a 4 day party for them and their crew.

"I'm here Lovi and i will find you..." he said and smiled walking off the docks.

In the city it was a mix reaction to the news of pirates, some boarded up their place other just stayed out and stayed open. Of course pirates had come before and while some were nice other would steal and destroy. The twins learned how to fight from the Italian mafia due to their grandpas request. They went in as weak children and came out as the mafia's best shots and fighters. Feli being the best at hand to hand combat and Lovi being the best shot never missing his target. They waited in the shop for the pirates to come through. They could hearing the yelling get closer, "You locked and loaded brother?" Feliciano asked sharpening his knives. "Always, grandpa go up stairs just in case, don't worry we won't start anything star service first." Lovino said rolling his sleeves. Their grandpa nodded and went upstairs to their home above the restaurant and locked the door. The door opened and the little bell chimed, in walked five pirates. They were big and tried looking intimidating. Lovino sighed and walked over "Welcome to Rome's Pasta House, please sit wherever you like." He said putting his hand out for the men to enter. They walked in and sat down "Hey! Get us liquor and your best dish on the menu!" One of the guys yelled and slammed his hand on the table. "Alright! Alright! Geez don't break the damn table." Lovino said bringing over a tray of drink. "What did you say?! You have a smart mouth on you." The man said and stood up. He stood a good four inches taller then Lovino. "Eyy..Julian sit down we are hungry." another man said and Julian didn't. "No he need to learn he shouldn't smart off." Julian said and grabbed Lovino by the collar of his shirt. "I would let go of Lovino if I were you. My frotello doesn't liked to be touched." Feli said carrying the pasta he just made. Walking over he served the men. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Julian yelled and went to punch Lovino but Feli kicked the man in his side feeling some ribs break. Julian yelled in pain dropping Lovi and the men tried drawing their guns but Lovi was faster taking his two out of the waist band on his pants. "Drop them! Sit down and eat this food my brother worked hard to make. You've fucked with the wrong household. Eat, pay up and leave" Lovio said and the men sat down doing what they were told. Julian was on the floor holding his side in pain but tried getting up to attack again which earned him a punch in the face from Feli.

Julian landed at the feet of his captain "S-sir.." he groaned but the dark boots just stepped over the sailor. "You two have become quiet the fighters and it seems like just yesterday I was saving you two from bullies." Antonio said sitting in one of the chairs putting his feet up on the table. Lovino froze..hearing that voice..it couldn't be. He slowly turned around his eyes connecting with Antonios. Lovino yelled and pointed his gun at Antonio. His crew mates jumped up seeing their captain in danger so Feli took out his own guns pointing them at the men standing back to back with his brother. "You damn tomato bastard..ten years….ten years have gone by with no word no no nothing! And you show up here like i'm going to run into your arms." Lovino said biting back the tears. "Oh my little Lovi so grown up now. No mi amigo I don't expect that but i know also you won't shoot." Antonio sat taking his hat off. "Stand down men we are not here to fight and Julian was an idiot for trying to." Antonio said and smiled getting up. "Please my friends put your weapons down, and I must know how the two little boys I protected became such great fighters" he said. Lovino didn't miss a beat and punched Antonio in the face before going up stair with hi grandpa. "Oh Lovi…" Antonio said touching his now bruised cheek.


End file.
